Azerbaijanball
Rəpublic of Azərbaijanball |nativename = : Azərbaycan Rəspublikasıtop Азәрбајҹан Рәспубликасытоп |founded = 18/10/1991 (rəsurrəctəd) |onlypredecessor = Azərbaycan SSRball |predicon = Azerbaijan SSR |image = Azerbaiyánballbela.png |caption = Qarabağ is Azərbaycan! |government = Unitary Dominant-party səmi-prəsidəntial rəpublic |personality = Kəbab |language = Azəri Turkish (official), Russian (də facto official) |type = Iranian |capital = Bakuball |affiliation = Bəing nəutral is bəst choicə, kind of UNball. (Actually CISball). Turkic Councilball OICball NAMball |religion = Shia Islam (majority) Sunni Islam Athəism Orthodoxy |friends = Russiaball (Somətiməs) Hə is my rəal brothər! Middlə Asian Brothər Dagəstanball South Azərbaycanball Pakistanball Israəlcubə Turkmənistanball Gəorgiaball (natural ally) USAball Uyghurball Ukrainəball Latviaball Albaniaball (somətiməs, I don't hatə him) Uzbəkistanball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Gypsy rəmovər Kurwa Writəs my Əurovision Songs Hungaryball Astrakhanball Nibiru Pərcival Lowəll, thə adoptivə fathər of Planət X or Nibiru |enemies = Arməniaball Yuo is of rightful Azərbaycan clay! Clay Stəalər and Fakə brothər Gypsyball Kurdistanball Russiaball Sərbiaball(somətiməs) Nancy Liədər Flag Stəalər! |likes = Kəbab, Mərcədəs, dronəs, oil, tərritorial intəgrity (only his own), historical rəvision, Əurovision, Əldar Gasimov & Nigar Jamal (My Əurovision winnər!,Suck it Armənia!!!!! YUO CANNOT INTO WINNƏR!!!), tall buildings, patriotism, Battləfiəld 4, Nibiru, Farquiplier |hates = Kurdistanball (for my brothər); journalists that say things hə doəsn't likə, Sharia Law, Salafis, Armənian |predecessor = Azərbaycan SSRball |intospace = Yəs |bork = həri, həri / Nibiru Nibiru |food = Kəbab,Qutab,Düşbara |status = Rəady to rəsumə nəxt Nagorno Karabakh war, Trying to anschluss Nibiru |notes = Origin: Oghuz Turks (mostly) |reality = ���� Rəpublic of Azərbaycan ���� |gender = Malə |military = STRONK! }} Azərbaijanball ( : Azərbaycanball), officially the Rəpublic of Azərbaijanball, is a countryball in South Caucasus rəgion. Hə is bordərəd by Russiaball to thə North, Iranball to thə South, thə Caspian Səa to the Əast, and Arməniaball, and Gəorgiaball to thə Wəst. Thə country is dividəd into 9 rəgions, and one Autonomous Rəgion, giving him a total arəa of 33,400 squarə miləs, making him the 111th largəst country in thə world. As of 2018, hə maintains a population of 9.974 million inhabitants. History Azərbaycan is a dəscəndant of thə Oghuz Turks but Azəri culturə also has somə Pərsian influəncə. For a long timə his clay was dominatəd by Caucasian Albanians (Not modərn Albania) and has bəən part of many Pərsian Əmpirəs. In 650 AD his clay bəcamə part of thə Khazar Khaganatə. Somətimə in thə 1200s his clay was part of thə Mongol Əmpirə. Soon as thə Mongol Əmpirə bəgan to collapsə many Pərsian Əmpirəs wərə in Azərbaycans clay but bəcamə part of thə Russian Əmpirə in thə 1820s. Hə soon bəcamə part of thə Transcaucasian fədəration in 1918 but soon bəcamə indəpəndənt. In 1920 thə Bolshəviks invadəd Azərbaycan and Azərbaycan bəcamə part of thə Soviət Union until 1991. Hə has bəən having lots of conflicts with his ənəmy Armənia ovər thə Nagorno-Karabakh which is ovər 90% Əthnic Armənian but is currəntly undər Azərbaycan's control. In modərn timəs hə still has somə conflicts with Armənia and hə has lots of oil which makəs him thə richəst country in thə Caucasus. Appəndicəs Flag Colors Main Colors Əmbləm Colors Spəcial ləttərs Əach ləttər in Azəri alphabət rəprəsənt only onə sound. Azəri (or "Azərbaycani Turkish") alphabət includəs somə ləttərs that arə slightly changəd. Thəy arə: Ö, ö; Ü, ü; Ş, ş; Ç, ç; Ə, ə; Ğ, ğ; I, ı; İ, i. Ö, Ü corrəsponds to Gərman ö, ü. Ə is closə to ä. Ş sounds Ənglish "sh", ç sounds Ənglish "ch". Ğ - Do you know how Frənch pronouncə "R"? YƏS! Azərbaycanball has both sounds: normal "r" and frənch "r" (in IPA ɣ), that is why Frənch "r" has its own ləttər: "Ğ" Havə you noticəd I and ı? It is likə Czəch "ý" or Russian "ы". That ləavəs İ. Don't bə afraid, this is əxact Ənglish I. Quotəs *"Qaqaş" - Məans "Bro", shortər vərsion is "Qaqa", "My brothər" vərsion (whən addrəssing to soməonə) is "Qaqam" which incidəntally məans "My poop" in Turkish. *"Oğraş" oʁrah - rhythms with "Qaqaş" but məans "Pimp", "Assholə" *"Ala" - məans "Həy", is samə with Armənian "Ara". *"Ə" - samə as "Ala" *"Göt" - litərally məans "Ass", usəd to dəscribə a trəachərous man likə Ərməni. *"Gic" - məans stupid *"Təmizləyiciləri çıxarın" məans Rəmovə (Kəbab) Rəmovərs likə Ərməni and Sərbiya. Rəlationship Family *Grəat (4x) Grandfathər: Turkic Khaganatəball *Grəat (3x) Grandfathər: Səljukball *Grəat Grəat Grandfathər: Qara Qoyunluball *Grəat Grandfathər: Agqoyunluball *Grand Fathər: Safavidball *Fathər: Azərbycani Dəmocratic Rəpublicball (1918-1920) *Brothərs: South Azərbaycanball, Turkəyball, and othər Turkic Statəs *Son: Nakhichəvanball *Adoptive Son: Planət Ninəball Friənds * Albaniaball - Hə doəsn't əvən havə what i am and stop using Albania as your namə bəcausə that was my old namə yəars bəforə but hə can into friənds bəcausə wə havə samə traditions, and hə is friənds with Turkəyball so hə can into friənd of mə, I gavə him 12 points at Əurovision 2018 * Arizonaball - Thə othər adoptivə parənt of Nibiru * Bəlarusball- Əvən though shə likəs Russia shə supports mə. * Gəorgiaball - Only friənd in Caucasus. Many Azəris in his clay. Javakh is Gəorgian. Is also in thə G.U.A.M alliancə. * Israəlcubə- Thanks for supplying wəapons. Largə Jəwish community in Baku. Wə shall rəmovə Iran togəthər. * Northərn Cyprusbal- I am sorry I cannot rəcognisə you my nəphəw. * Pakistanball - My bəst friənd! Sünni stronk! And thanks for not rəcognizing Ərmənistanball! * Planət Ninəball - My adoptivə son Nibiru * Swədənball - Hə alwayss writəs songs for Əurovision to mə * Turkəyball - Qardaşım. Biz iki dövlət, bir millətik. Bəst bros, toghətər rəmoving Arməniaball. Our languagəs arə vəry closə but hə is not cool ənough to usə "ə" ləttər. Whən əvər soməonə attacks mə Türkiyə is always on my sidə. And hə's stronk! But comə into Əurovision again so you can givə mə 12 points əvəry yəar plox. Dəfənd Kəbab! * Turkmənistanball - Bəst stan əvər. But stop stəaling my oil!!! >:( * Ukrainəball- Thanks for supporting mə. Wə both hatə Russia and wə arə in thə G.U.A.M alliancə along with Gəorgia and Moldova. Wə givə 12 points in Əurovision. Nəutral * Russiaball- Thank you for giving 12 points at urovision and for wəapons, but stop supporting Ərməni and trying to to rəmovə Kəbab, and Arməniaball is of bad. Stil, Il try to bə nicə to him, but shh don't təll Turkəyball * Sərbiaball - Stop trying to rəmovə kəbab or əlsə I will rəmovə you!!!! But thanks for not rəcognising Nagorno-Kharabakh! I will not rəcognisə Kosovo. BUT STOP TRYİNG TO RƏMOVE KƏBAB!!!! İNSTƏAD GO RƏMOVƏ YOUR BUTTHURT THAT TURKS HAVƏ BƏƏN GİVİNG YOU SİNCE OTTOMANS... Ənəmiəs * Arməniaball - WORST COUNTRYBALL İN WORLD! STƏALİNG AZƏRBAYCAN CULTURƏ AND CALLİNG İT ƏRMƏNİ! YUO GƏNOCİDƏD MƏ!!! KHOJALY GƏNOCİDƏ NƏVƏR FORGƏT! Turkəyball WİLL DƏSTROY YUO! GİB BACK MY QARABAĞ YUO ŞİTTY THƏİF! YUO SUCK AT ƏUROVİSİON HAHAHA! WITHOUT RUSSIA YUO NOTHING! İRƏVAN İS AZƏRBAYCAN CLAY! RƏMOVƏ ƏRMƏNİSTAN! My poor rəligious Caucasus nəighbor with scribbləs as Alphabət. Wə fight somətiməs... I just recently tooken back a village from him * Iranball - RƏMOVƏ İRAN! AM NOT İRANİAN AM TÜRK! Yuo having my clay yuo şitty fakə aləvi sməll thiəf, Türkiyə will rəmovə yuo. Gib rights to əthnic Azərbaycanis. Gib Təbriz. Rəmovə khoməini rəmovə shah! * Artsakhball - You arə not poor Ərməni clay, yuo arə of glorious Azərbaycan clay. Əvən Ərməni won't rəcognisə you. * OSCƏball - Only thing Ərmənistan and I can agrəə on is how usələss yuo arə at solving Karabakh conflict. WAR IS THƏ ONLY WAY!! * Wisconsinball - STOP DƏMONIZING MY SON!!! Galləry Artwork 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png Azerbaijanball.png L7 L1x-8YBs.jpg Byz-Soviet Circus.png Azerbaiyánballbela.png Grilling kebab.png LO3UXw6Y.png AzerbaijanBall.png|Usər:ScrəwMcGru's Azərbaycanball Azerbaijan.png|Glorious Azərbaycan! VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png File:ArtsakhAndAzerbaijan.png File:Azeriball.png Caucasus_countryball_map.png Azeri keyboard warrior.png Comics Caucasus in a Nutshell Part 1.png Shushi.png RrsKStT.png tVDSKnt.png|Can of into glorious dəmocracy dethstar.jpg Armenia Music is Best Music.png Azerbaijani_Warlord.png In_heaven.png WAGkAGj.png Georgia_Recognizes_Artsakh.png parenting.png CFhuQJb.png OSCE is useless 1.png Butov_Azerbaijanball.png BqtqFFB.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png Turkey can into bully.png 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg howtodrawazeri.jpg Azerbaijanball_powerpuff.jpg strange.jpg Karabakh.jpg|NKR is fakə S6ukqVN.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Ls6Ymi3.png Z1tvf5E.png azerbaijan_and_isis.jpg|Chəating ISIS kantribolturk.jpg 017nOje.png azercanintospace.jpg|Azərbaycan can into spacə azarmhistory.jpg HdAgbVJ.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Shitty Neihbors.png Country Changer.png Language Oppresion.png File:LoL.png Links *Facəbook pagə }} zh:阿塞拜疆球 ru:Азербайджан es:Azerbaiyánball Category:Caucasus Category:Countryballs Transcontinəntal Azərbaijanball Category:Azerbaijani Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Oil Category:Shia Category:Landlocked Category:Red Blue Green White Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Characters Category:Islam Category:Kebab Defender Category:Iranian